justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 1 - Episode 8
' ( N.Vel talks ) Congrats to all of you for making it till here! This time, I’ll announce another fanart challenge but with a little twist. This time, YOU will judge the other contestants’ creations. That means that your creations will be posted here and then each one of you will have to e-mail me ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) a little critic for each one of the other contestants’ creations. Don’t worry, it’l ALL be anonymous. Here’s the fanart challenge :' Your song this time is “Put Your Graffiti On Me” by Kat Graham. I want you to have a bit more rest so I'll make your coaches. I want you to send me a description of the dancer you would create. Try to be the MOST specific you can. Don’t be afraid, describe me the dancer with whatever you can imagine. You’ll have to include: Dancer Pose. You can use a simple stickman to describe it to me Dancer gender Dancer Outline form ''' '''A jacket of ANY type 5 different colors AT LEAST Colorful hair Send your descriptions to my e-mail and then I’ll post them. After that, ( as I said again above ) you’ll have to judge your competitors. You have 2 days to send your coach descriptions. Good Luck! Oh, and something more, from now on, your Community score maximum number will be 5, not 10. That's because the difficulty of the competition is rising and I want your Just Dance skills to be a bigger judge than your community popularity. ' JD123456AvatarMakeOver+GlassesSeason1.png YoSoyAriAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JDloverAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png WillythegamerdudeAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png ' So, the coaches are ready! You now have to send a little critique about every dancer you see exept yours. Don't worry, your critiques will be anonymous. Please point both goods and bads. ok? Better click on the images to zoom and watch better. Send your critiques now! You only have about a day and something more. So, here are the coaches you made. Good Luck! ' Dancer1.png|'JustVladik4kides''' Dancer2.png|'JD123456' Dancer3.png|'Williythegamerdude' Dancer4.png|'JDlover' Dancer5.png|'YoSoyAri' ' 'Community voting, stopped at this point : JD123456 : 9 YoSoyAri : 2 JDlover : 5 Willythegamerdude : 2 JustVladik4kides : 5 '''Call-Out : Welcome again! This time, since YOU are judging your co-contestants, the Challenge scores will reflect on your critiques. I will comment on what you made but it won't affect your scores. Also, remember what I said? The Community vote scores will now count up to 5 points. So, let's start! 1st . JDlover, '''your co-contestants really liked your coach saying " it was one of my favourites " more than just once. Also, someone mentioned that there too much pink. That's something I agree to. Anyway, your challenge score is 9/10 from your contestants and you now own the highest score of this episode's challenge! Congrats!!! Your Community vote score is 3,5/5. '''You pass to the next phase! 2nd . JustVladik4kides, '''your co-contestants found your coach's hair flawless and awesome. The think the clothes are boring though. I personally think that both facts are true. You get an 8/10 from your contestants and a 3,5/5 from the Community! '''You pass to the next phase! 3rd . JD123456, '''Whoa! Sadly, you fell a lot. You have the lowest challenge score based on your co-contestant's critiques. They found your coach's clothes boring. They also think that the colors you picked didn't match the song and that the dancer eventually reminded them of a guy. You get a 6/10 for all these. The reason you're here, is your community score which is a 4,5/5. '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . YoSoyAri, '''the other contestants here found your creation very good as they gave you a score as high as JustVladik4kides's, which is an 8/10. They found your coach's hair stunning too but they didn't like the clothes much. If I was in their place, I'd say that the colors you picked, were TOO childish for me and the clothes weren't something hard to think of. Luckily, I don't judge this time! The sad reason that you're here, is your low Community score. Have in mind that this will cost you much one day. It's as low as a 2/5. '''You pass to the next phase! 5th . Williythegamerdude, '''Your competitors thought that your coach's clothes were random. They did like the hair and one of them said they liked the whole thing but still it was just one. They also found that the spray can thing was very clever. You got a 7/10 from them. I did find your coach's clothes random too but I didn't like the hair's color neither. It wasn't my job to score though. The reason you're here is a 2/5 communirt score. I'm SO sorry to announce that you're over here. I'm sorry. Also, there is no 2nd chance now. It's your journey until here. '''You are eliminated. Bye Williy! It's sad now that we see that you don't get a 2nd chance. Anyway, that means we're coming more and more close to the end and that's something good right? Ok, so get some rest and we'll see ya on episode 9 in some hours. Bye guys! ,your hosts, Bunnylove14 and N.Vel ( Someone10000 ) ' '' '' ' Category:Blog posts